


Sweet Lies

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Tobirama, I wanna write it, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Role Swap, Swap side, Tobirama is dark for nothing, but hey, freeday, his choice, last day, plot twisted, probably common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Turn out, Madara isn’t just working with Obito like they all think.Theme: Role Swap/Free DayFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> This one is for the Last day of MadaTobiWeek2018, Role Swap/Free Day

**Sweet Lies**

 

Someone once said, the dark is really generous and patient. It is everywhere but at the same time it is nowhere, it can be everyone yet no one. However, one thing for sure, it is there and keeps on waiting, for its time to come, when it no long needs to hide itself, when it can finally finish what it once start. Lurking and waiting, people never seem to notice it until too late, because it is clever and it knows how to hide itself, behind the light and behind those sweet lies it made. That’s why, no matter what happen, it will always the last one standing. The dark’s patient is infinite and even when paradise falls, it will still there... And sometimes, all it takes is one meeting to awake the darkness within someone, to free it and watch it blooms into what it always means to be. Never forget, deep inside us, there is a seed of both good and evil, after all, one cannot exist without the other. . . And sometimes, the thing you see isn’t just the way you think, unfortunately, you will never see it until it already too late.

 

Ah, curious, aren’t we? However, be patient, after all, even a strong man like Madara still has to wait for the right moment to come, so why can’t people do that? Sitting on the top of the mess the Juubi created, said Uchiha stared into empty space with this bored look on his face. Can’t really blame him, everything is progressing nicely, yet, even so, the Uchiha still unsatisfied. It wasn’t enough, not the plan, but it was something else, something that still missing, the last piece of his plan, but he knew, he needed to stay calm and wait, because he has a promise and until the time come, he won’t do anything that can affect his plan. Gazed at said Juubi, who already seem to lost its patient and Madara could only sighed, why must he deal with this himself when that bastard supposed to be here and endure it as well? Honestly, he really wanted to just ahead and call the bastard back, but he knew, the man never wrong and soon, Madara will able to see him again.

 

His thought was soon cut off as the Juubi lauched its attack toward the shinobi, he wasn’t surprise though, because he knew that Uzumaki brat already ticked off the beast and it’s only normal that the Juubi would go after him. However, he admitted he is quite surprised to see the whole attack just vanished like nothing. But it was all gone the moment he found his chakra, the one he has been waiting all those years finally showed up again – just as they have planned. Laughed, the Uchiha quickly got on his feet and leaned forward, to have a better look at the battle field. Kunai appeared on the ground and another blondie appeared, but that wasn’t who Madara was looking. Merely a second later, three more figures appeared, but truth is, the Uchiha only cared for two.

“Finally, take you long enough, bastard! I was waiting for you.” Narrowed his eyes, the Uchiha pointed right at Senju Brothers, however, it was rather hard to see who he really means it. But seeing Hashirama and Madara were friends, most people assumed the Uchiha was talking to Hashirama. Imagine their surprise when Tobirama stepped forward and answered him before Hashirama can even do that.

“Hush, don’t you think I was waiting for you as well?” Really, can this idiot be patient even just for a little? Well, Tobirama guessed Madara did try his best, it has been a long time since the last time they met after all. As much as he didn’t want to admit that, the Senju truly missed his lover. Ignored the confusion looks from everyone, especial his brother, Tobirama cocked his head to the side slightly as he eyed his brother carefully.

“Anija... My apologize, but sometimes, you have no other choice but to lie.”

Reached up for his happuri, the Nidaime gentle brushed his palm over it and just as he finished the movement, the leaf symbol disappeared, instead, it was the Senju symbol. Once again placed it on his forehead, Tobirama looked back to his brother. Was it that confuse for him and everyone? Did they think it just coincidence that Tobirama created Edo Tensei? Perhaps because he wanted to meet his brother once more time, but maybe there was something more, yes?

“What do you mean, Tobirama...?”

Uncertain, but something seems to click in the Hokage’s mind, that didn’t mean any of them want to accept it. Watched the way their face betrayed them, it was hard for the Nidaime to hold back his laugh. In the end, chuckles escaped his throat and he moved his hand forward, patted Hashirama on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Tobirama knew this won’t be easy, he cared for him a lot, because Hashirama is his family, but sometimes, this is necessary. He has already prepared himself long time ago, things already got this far, the white-hair male just can’t allow his feelings to hinder their plan. Madara waited for him that long and even followed what they planned together, of course Tobirama wouldn’t give up on him just because Hashirama is here.

“He promises me, Anija, a world where no one die, a world where Kawarama and Itama can grow up, a world where...” The Nidaime stopped and turned his head to where Madara is, small smile lit up on his face and he looks so happy right there. “Where we can be together.” And with that, a white flash could be seen as he disappeared just to stood beside said Uchiha. Better going now or his Uchiha may become a little too impatient and he couldn’t let that happen, yes?

 

“You take your sweet time, didn’t you?” One hand still held onto his weapon, Madara used his free one to caressed Tobirama’s hair. Indeed, he missed his Senju a lot, they planned too many things for this moment, everything they did, they did it for this purpose and the Uchiha was glad to have Tobirama by his side. They are both the same, clever mind, one that allowed them to see fully just how cruel this world is. That’s why, it wasn’t surprise him when he learnt that the Senju was the same like him, the darkness inside Tobirama, it was just as beautiful as his and one of those reasons that made Madara loves this man so much. He did wait for him way too long, however, it all worth it in the end, especial when he finally has his Senju in his arms again. Eyes soften, something people never think they could see as the Uchiha was known for his insanity and heartless. A truly fearsome shinobi.

“I did, and since you behave so well, I suppose I will have to give you a prize, hn?” Smirked, Tobirama leaned in Madara’s touch before grabbed his hair and yanked him forward, ignored the shock on those shinobi’s face, the world seem to fade away and the only one Tobirama could see his handsome Uchiha. Perhaps it sounded insane and unreal, after all, how could the Nidaime was part of this plan, how could the Nidaime just betrayed them like that, but it was all truth. Leaned forward, he sealed their lips together, successes in making everyone gasped and tried to cancel whatever Genjutsu they are in because fuck, weren’t those two supposed to be enemies? They just so clueless and their minds seem to stop working, especial Hashirama and Hiruzen since they are his brother and his student, they were too close to him and yet they knew nothing of this. It was like a slap to their face.

Madara’s hand traveled down to Tobirama’s hips and pulled him closer, their armour pressed against each other and both of Tobirama’s hands moved to wrap around his lover’s neck. He tilted his head and allowed Madara’s tongue to get deeper inside his mouth, to stroke and rub everywhere, and all Tobirama could do was to melt into such kiss. Soft moans escaped his lips but he paid no mind to it, he missed him way too much to care right now. Some of the Shinobi just couldn’t take it anymore and fainted right away while Hashirama and Hiruzen sat in the corner as if hell just unleashed upon them. Even the Juubi stopped for a short moment and just stayed there as if it also confuses by this, but of course that couldn’t happen, right? Finally, the Senju and the Uchiha parted their lips and there was a string of saliva connected between their lips, which made they smirked and gave each other a quick peck on lips.

 

“I missed you.”

“So do it, my snow leopard.”

Laughter echoed and they once again changed their attention back to the shinobi army, a little amusement at their reactions. Really, it was just a kiss, Madara wondered what would Hashirama and Hiruzen if they knew he already pinned this lovely Senju down and ravished him. There was nothing on Tobirama that he hasn’t seen and it was the same for Tobirama. But well, seeing they still have their mission to carry on, Madara supposed he could let it slide for now.

“Well... can you stop sulking now, Anija, Saru?” Merely lifted an eyebrow, Tobirama wondered how can people considered them as the God of Shinobi when they acted like that.

“Just ignore them, my lover...” Madara mumbled and kissed on Tobirama’s neck, something the Senju welcomed and that did the trick. Hashirama quickly stood up and pointed at Madara.

“You! How dare you seduce my precious brother, Madara! I won’t let you get away with this.” Right beside him, Hiruzen held up his staff and shadow crossed over his face.

“How dare you touch sensei.... I will kill you, Madara!”

Their reaction made Madara lifted an eyebrow and he held him closer, kissed his lover’s cheek and watched the two Hokages seem to angry even more. Sighed at his lover’s reaction towards his brother and his student, Tobirama glanced at him and once look enough to make Madara changed back to the usual way. He wouldn’t want to angry his lover and ended up being banned from his sweet time with him.

“Much better...” Tobirama nodded and gazed at the Shodaime and Sandaime. “I won’t explain my actions, Anija, Saru. I chose my route and let’s be honest, everything Madara did, I have a hand in that.” And he was telling them the truth. After all, the Uchiha didn’t even do anything, Tobirama was the one who seek out for him, the one who suggested joining him and in return, he will stay quiet about the Uchiha’s survival. Honestly, he wasn’t the type to let people manipulation him, it was the other way around.

“But why?! You even talk Sasuke out of destroying Konoha, yet, you want to destroy the whole world?”

“Does villain really need a reason to be bad? And now, I aren’t going to destroy the world, I just make it a better place.” Tobirama paused, allowed them to understand what he means and then continued. “As I said, I have no regret, you either stay out of my way, or we will have to fight.”

 

Alone, Madara already a big threat and now there was someone who just as strong as him beside him, the world wondered if they truly meet their end now. How can they possible goes against the strongest Uchiha ever and the Nidaime? Perhaps they have the Shodaime, the Sandaime, the Yondaime and even Naruto, but somehow, with the Juubi on their side like, the shinobi have a feeling that they won’t manage to fight against them. Not to forget that Uchiha who works together with Madara...

Once look and Tobirama knew, his brother and his student won’t stand back from this. The younger Senju already expected this to happen, so he isn’t that surprise seeing their choice. Chuckled, he gazed toward his lover and there were no words for them to know what their partner is thinking about. They have been together for a long time now, and even dead could not apart them, why would they scared of the world? They have their choice and it doesn’t matter if the world will turn its back against them. Sharigan spinning, Hiraishin ready, the two lifted up their Gunbai and their swords, eyes never left each other but eventually, they looked at the army before them.

 

“Well then...”

“Are we going to stand here all day?”

“Or we are going to dance?”

 

**End.**

 

 

 


End file.
